


Technoblade x Reader (y/n)

by WeebisticCastaway



Series: Technoblade X Reader [1]
Category: 18+ - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: 18+, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, TechnoBlade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebisticCastaway/pseuds/WeebisticCastaway
Summary: A fine story between a mischievous y/n and the Blood God himself. Will y/n come out of this standing? Probably not..... if so, very wobbly. Incase you didn't pick up on it, he's parking his beef bus in your garage. Incase that ALSO went over your head.... Sex. If you don't know what THAT is, just leave...
Series: Technoblade X Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Technoblade x Reader (y/n)

Chapter 1: The Pit  
The sun rose upon a snowy field of sprung up grass, the snow glistening and melting in the warming rays. Birds hummed their gleeful songs as they began to return from their trip away. A faint rustling whispered among the wheat, threatening to break the silence. With a swift leap, a figure emerged from the tall weeds and sprung into a nearby oak tree. It perched upon its branch and loomed in the darkness as all fell silent, only the whistle of the wind upon the waving plants remained. A small glare reflected off of something on the person, illuminating a gold tinted shine.

The silence shattered as a taller figure barreled through the tall grass, following the tracks of the previous traveler. It met the end of the tracks near the tree and stopped, huffing an agitated sigh. “COME OUT WITH MY CROWN Y/N. I KNOW YOU’RE HERE” boomed the tall man. Y/n shifted up in the tree as she watched down on him, being sure to mask her presence. She looked up and down his muscular figure. His long hair, put up in a bun. His cape, draped upon his burly shoulders. His eyes, as crimson as the blood that was spattered on his white shirt.

Looking down upon him, y/n hadn’t realized the crown was sliding off of the branch she had hung it on. With a swift ‘Twing’ the crown had fallen off and was descending towards the man. Without having time to think, y/n reached out to grab the falling crown. It narrowly escaped the grip of her fingers and proceeded to fall, y/n losing her balance and falling with it. With a loud ‘THUD’ y/n slammed onto the ground, the crown falling atop her small head. The man whipped around, only to see her already scurrying to escape him. “CAN’T CATCH ME TECHNO!” She screamed, already widening the gap between them. 

Technoblade kept his eyes on y/n, following behind, but never losing sight. The two approached a tree line that led to a dense forest, y/n’s only chance at actually escaping Techno. She quickened her step, but so did he. His hooves firmly planting with every step he took, leaving behind a perfect imprint. 

Weaving in between trees, y/n kept her eyes forward. Making sure not to fault her steps, y/n made her way to the trap she’d set up to encase the Blood God. The sound of the leaves crunching under their feet as they sprinted through the dense brush filled the air, almost silencing the bird’s song of rejoice. Panic began to set in when y/n realized that Techno was gaining on her, slowly but surely.

Y/n quickly glanced behind her to see Techno almost close enough to grab her. Whipping back around, she realized she was coming up on the trap she’d set. Digging her feet into the ground, she fiercely leapt into the air and clung onto a tree branch. She turned around to face the pigman, seeing him suddenly stop. His eyes brushed over the ground with his expression dramatically changing. His figure shifted, his arms crossing and him looking up at y/n. “Y/n you realize I can see your little ‘trap’ on the ground, right? Leaves on a net over a hole, really? That’s so pathetic!” he stated, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Y/n shifted their perch on the tree and spoke “Well I may be pathetic, but I’m not the one falling in a hole.” Techno’s face curled with confusion when he heard this, but didn’t have time to process it before he heard a ‘tssssssss’ behind him. He frowned and glared at y/n as a wave of TNT exploded behind him, knocking him forward towards the hole. 

His body tumbled down when he grabbed the ledge, gripping onto the edge of the dirt. Y/n hopped down from her perch and made her way over to Techno. Laying down in front of him, looking down upon him, she traced her fingers along his hands. “Y’know, I think I’m gonna keep you down there for a while.” as she knocked his hands off their grip and he tumbled down into the 12 foot deep hole. With a ‘THUD’ he landed on the ground. Y/n sat and watched him stand up off of the ground, brushing off the dirt from himself.

“What the hell was that?!” yelled techno from down below, still fixing his attire from the fall. Y/n looked down on him with a devilish grin, letting out a chuckle. “I’m not just a dumb child you know? I set up a pressure plate that you stepped on and triggered an explosion behind you.” She sat up and dangled her legs over the side of the hole, swinging them in a slow rhythm. 

Techno huffed and sat down, leaning his back against the cold stone wall. “So now what? Are you just going to sit here and watch me?” Techno questioned. Throwing an apple down at him, y/n said “Well I think I like the idea of holding you captive.” Techno caught the apple and put it in his pocket for later. Silence rang between the two as y/n just sat and stared at him.

Techno closed his eyes and sat there for a while, y/n’s eyes also beginning to drift closed. As soon as y/n closed their eyes they heard a quick shuffle and the sound of a rod casting. Before she could react, Techno had used his fishing rod to pull her in. Y/n tried to grab the wall but it slipped between her hands as she barrelled towards techno. His long arms extended out to catch y/n and put her on the ground, trapping her against the wall with a thud, y/n having a small moan knocked out of her.

Techno’s breath ran down y/n’s small figure as he towered over her with menace. “It takes alot to get me worked up into a rut, but you’ve managed to push every button. You better watch it little piglet, things might get messy.” he growled in a low tone to y/n. His large hands traveled down her figure, gently caressing y/n’s frame. Her face dusted a bright shade of crimson as she leaned into his touch. A knot in her stomach began to twist and flutter, she remained silent and listened to his husky, shallow breaths. “This is the first time I’ve heard you at a loss for words.” he chuckled and backed away.

Techno shuffled through his items and took out a bucket of water and a trident. Putting the water on the ground, he says “Well this was fun, but I think I’ll take my leave y/n.” as he pulled out a trident, reared it back, and elegantly spun out of the hole. Y/n stood there in shock, not able to process what happened. “Next time, don’t make it so easy for me to have you. Bye for now, Little Piglet~.” Techno called out from above the hole as he left.

Panting, y/n fell to the ground as her knees fell out from under her. Running her hands through her hair she said “That bitch.”

AUTHORS NOTE!  
**Welcome to my techno x y/n. This is for the forbidden simpers, there is no shame here. Credit to a friend of mine (they chose to remain anonymous) for helping me with ideas. This story is gonna hecking spicy! I also will not tolerate ANY negative comments, they'll be deleted and disregarded. Have a great day! **


End file.
